List of Dragon Ball films
The Dragon Ball films are animated and live-action films made based on the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its four animated TV series, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. Overview All Dragon Ball movies were originally released in theaters in Japan, typically when the vast majority of Japanese school children are on spring and summer vacations in March and July, although it pairs up with a Dr. Slump movie, usually 60 minutes long. All of the movies have been released in the United States, and are usually released under a shorter title. Akira Toriyama, the artist who created the franchise, had little to do with the movies past some of the character designs. However, he is listed as the creator of the movies in the credits. In Daizenshuu 6 (released in 1995), Akira Toriyama stated that he considers the movies to be stories in a "different dimension" than the main story of the manga he created.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Movies ''Dragon Ball'' Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies Japanese title: "The Legend of Shen Long" FUNimation title: "Curse of the Blood Rubies" UK Title: "The Legend Of Shenron" Premiering on December 20, 1986, this film features an alternate scenario to the Emperor Pilaf Saga, set in a parallel world. Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Japanese title: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" FUNimation title: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" UK Title: "Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle" Premiering on July 18, 1987, this film features an extended version of the story of how Goku and Krillin began their training with Master Roshi. Movie 3: Mystical Adventure Japanese title: "Mystical Great Adventure" FUNimation title: "Mystical Adventure" UK title: "Mystical Adventure" Premiering on July 9, 1988, this film features an alternate scenario to the Tien Shinhan Saga, set in a parallel world. Movie 4: The Path to Power Japanese title: "The Path to Ultimate Strength" FUNimation title: "The Path to Power" Premiering on March 4, 1996, this film is an altered re-telling of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Movie 1: Dead Zone Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z" FUNimation title: "Dead Zone" UK title: "In Pursuit of Garlic" Premiering on July 15, 1989, taking place after the end of Dragon Ball but before the start of Dragon Ball Z, this movie introduces the antagonistic Makyan race led by Garlic Jr. - who would return in the filler Garlic Jr. Saga. Movie 2: The World's Strongest Japanese title: "The World's Strongest Guy" FUNimation title: "The World's Strongest" UK title: "The Strongest Guy in the World" Premiering on March 10, 1990, taking place after the Attack of the Saiyans but before the Battle on Planet Namek, this film featured Dr. Wheelo attempting to obtain Goku's body for himself. Movie 3: The Tree of Might Japanese title: ' "Super Showdown for the Whole Earth" '''FUNimation title: '"The Tree of Might" '''UK title: "Super Battle in the World" Premiering on July 7, 1990, set during the Battle on Planet Namek, this movie featured the renegade Saiyan Turles attempting to use Earth to grow the Tree of Might, so he could eat its fruit and become the strongest in the universe. Movie 4: Lord Slug Japanese title: "Super Saiyan Son Gokū" FUNimation title: "Lord Slug" UK title: "Super Saiya Son Goku" Premiering on March 9, 1991, and also set during the Battle on Planet Namek, this movie featured the evil Super Namekian Lord Slug, who aimed to reclaim his youth and convert Earth into a vehicle. Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge Japanese title: ''' "The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest" '''FUNimation title: "Cooler's Revenge" UK title: "Super Rivals" Premiering on July 20, 1991, set after the Battle on Planet Namek but before the Android conflict. This movie debuted Frieza's brother Cooler, who attacked Earth to try and get revenge for his brother's death. Movie 6: The Return of Cooler Japanese title: "Clash!! 10 Billion Power Warriors" FUNimation title: "The Return of Cooler" UK title: "Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors" Premiering on March 7, 1992, set after the Battle on Planet Namek but before the Android conflict. Cooler returns after having merged with the Big Gete Star and attacks New Namek. Movie 7: Super Android 13! Japanese title: "Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans" FUNimation title: "Super Android 13!" UK title: "Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans" Premiering on July 11, 1992, set during the Android conflict in a parallel world this movie sees the debut of three androids who were destroyed in the main timeline as they attempt to fulfill their objective of killing Goku. Movie 8: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Japanese title: "Burn Up!! Hot Fight! Fierce Fight! Super Violent Fight!" FUNimation title: "Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan" UK title: "The Burning Battles" Premiering on March 6, 1993, set during the break before the Cell Games, this movie introduced Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Z Fighters first conflict with him. Movie 9: Bojack Unbound Japanese title: "The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy" FUNimation title: "Bojack Unbound" UK title: "Super Guy in the Galaxy" Premiering on July 10, 1993, set shortly after the Cell Games, this movie features the Galaxy Soldiers attacking Earth, with Goku dead, it is up to Gohan to step up and stop them. Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming Japanese title: "The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can Not Rest" FUNimation title: "Broly - Second Coming" Premiering on March 12, 1994, set early during the Majin Buu Conflict, this film features Broly appearing once more and battling the Z Fighters again. Movie 11: Bio-Broly Japanese title: "Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win" FUNimation title: "Bio-Broly" Premiering on July 9, 1994, set during the Majin Buu Conflict, this film features the clone of Broly: Bio-Broly, who is encountered by Goten and Trunks Movie 12: Fusion Reborn Japanese title: "The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta" FUNimation title: "Fusion Reborn" Premiering on March 4, 1995, set during the Majin Buu Conflict, this film introduces Goku and Vegeta's Fusion Dance self: Gogeta to defeat Janemba - who has been causing trouble in the Otherworld. Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon Japanese title: "Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will?" FUNimation title: "Wrath of the Dragon" Premiering on July 15, 1995, set after the Majin Buu Conflict, this film shows the conflict between Tapion and Hirudegarn, with the Z Fighters aiding in bringing it to a close. Movie 14: Battle of Gods Japanese title: "Kami to Kami" FUNimation title: "Battle of Gods" Premiering on March 30, 2013 and effectively jump-starting a new era of Dragon Ball, this film is one of the two which make up the Gods of the Universe Saga. The movie introduces God of Destruction Beerus, whom Goku must become a Super Saiyan God to battle. It was later adapted into the God of Destruction Beerus Saga. Movie 15: Resurrection ‘F’ Japanese title: "Fukkatsu no F" FUNimation title: "Resurrection ‘F’" Premiering on February 21, 2015 as the second part of the Gods of the Universe Saga, this movie features the return of Frieza, who attacks Earth as Golden Frieza and battles Goku and Vegeta in their new Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms. It was later adapted into the Golden Frieza Saga. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Movie 1: Broly Japanese title: "Burorī" Funimation title: "Broly" Premiering on December 14, 2018, this film is set after the Tournament of Power and introduces Broly and Gogeta into the main Dragon Ball story. TV Specials ''Dragon Ball Z'' specials Special 1: Bardock - The Father of Goku Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" UK title: "The Father of Goku" Special 2: Movie Overview Special Japanese title: "Kyokugen Batoru! ! San Dai Chō Saiyahito Supesharu" Special 3: The History of Trunks Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi Gohan to Trunks" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks" UK title: "Gohan & Trunks" Special 4: Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! Japanese title: "Zenbu Misemasu Toshi Wasure Doragon Boru Zetto!" Crossover Special: Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special Japanese title: "Dori-mu 9 Toriko & Wan Pi-su & Doragonbo-ru Z chō Korabo Supesharu!!" ''Dragon Ball GT'' special ''A Hero's Legacy'' Japanese title: "Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashi wa Si Xing Qiu" FUNimation title: "A Hero's Legacy" ''Dragon Ball Super'' specials This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!! Japanese title: ''' "Korezo zen uchū ichi no kyūkyoku batoru! Son Gokū bāsasu Jiren!!" '''FUNimation title: "This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!" ''History of Japan'' Japanese title: "Efu Enu Esu Nijyūnana Jikan Terebi Nihon No Rekishi" ''Right Before the Dragon Ball Super Movie Debuts! Looking Back on the TV Show’s Climax'' Japanese title: ''' "Doragonbōru no chokuzen sūpā eiga debyū! Terebibangu no kuraimakkusu o furikaette!!" '''FUNimation title: "Right Before the Dragon Ball Super Movie Debuts! Looking Back on the TV Show’s Climax" OVA (original video animation) OVA 1: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans" 2010 Remake Title: "Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans" Two OVA, the original released in 1993, and the shorter remake released in 2010. They are both part of the overall ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' series. OVA 2: Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Japanese title: "Doragon Bōru Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Gokū to Nakama-tachi!!" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" OVA 3: Episode of Bardock Japanese title: "Doragon Bōru: Episōdo o Bādokku" English translation: "Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock" PSA (public service videos) PSA 1: Goku's Traffic Safety Japanese title: "Gokuu no Koutsuu Anzen" English translation: "Goku's Traffic Safety" PSA 2: Goku's Fire Brigade Japanese title: "Gokuu no Shoubou-tai" English translation: "Goku's Fire Brigade" 4-D attractions ''The Real 4-D An cinematic attraction that debuted at Universal Studios Japan. It primarily depicts a CG animation of Goku vs. Frieza, presented as a 4D attraction. The event was held from July 1 to September 4. Super Tenkaichi Budokai A cinematic attraction at Universal Studios Japan and the successor to ''Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D. Like it's predecessor it is a new installment in the Dragon Ball series, this time primarily featuring the face off between Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta against Broly God. Live-action films ''Dragonball Evolution An American film made in 2009, combining elements of the Emperor Pilaf Saga with the King Piccolo Saga, and putting the story in a more real world perspective. Trivia *Cooler and Broly are the only movie characters to appear in more than one movie as the main villain. **Broly has appeared in the most movies as the main villain. *In the video game, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the levels taken from the movies have their original Japanese titles. These levels take place in what is referred to in the game as the "Special Saga," which consists entirely of battles from the movies, with the exception of the level "Destroy the Makyo Star," which takes place during the Garlic Jr. Saga, which is filler. *The box of the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai says that the story mode is based on Fusion Reborn but developers titled it "Fusion Rebirth" on the main menu. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is stated that the events of The Tree of Might, Lord Slug, Cooler's Revenge, The Return of Cooler, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly - Second Coming, Fusion Reborn, all occur in a separate timeline from the main one while the villains from main timeline were still living in Hell. However, Cooler is implied to have existed at one point in the main timeline as Frieza recognizes him. See Also *List of Film Antagonists References External links *Kanzenshuu's Movie Guide *Capsule Corporation Headquarters (Movie summaries) de:Filmliste * * * Category:Lists Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball films Category:Films